


Impatient

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Ты же знаешь… Терпение — не самая моя сильная сторона… когда дело касается тебя.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 1





	Impatient

Нексус гудел словно пчелиный улей. Теперь, когда с первоочередными проблемами в Элее было покончено, Танн решил, что нужно было показать Инициативу с наилучшей стороны, как для ангара, так и для колонистов. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем устроить большую вечеринку. Впервые услышав об этом, Сара невольно вспомнила Слоан, которая тоже пыталась задобрить население Кадары подобными "равзлечениями". Ей даже хотелось намекнуть об этом Танну, чтобы позлить его, но в этот раз девушка предпочла держать язык за зубами.

Сейчас же Райдер откровенно скучала. Это сборище было слишком формальным, чтобы в принципе называться вечеринкой. Танн даже настоял на дресс-коде, словно бы подчёркивая статус события. Но, по крайней мере, алкоголь лился рекой, и Сара беззастенчиво этим пользовалась.

Осушив очередной бокал шампанского, она нашла взглядом Скотта, который, напропалую флиртовал с Гилом, и улыбнулась. То, что эти двое будут вместе, стало понятно, как только Скотт присоединился к команде Бури. И Сара была искренне рада за брата. После всего, что с ним приключилось, он заслуживал немного счастья.

— Ты словно бы ждёшь кого-то, — вдруг раздался над ухом до боли знакомый голос.

— Рейес? — она обернулась и увидела стоящего рядом с собой улыбающегося мужчину, который явно был доволен произведённым эффектом. — Как ты здесь оказался?

— Я же говорил, что не могу пропустить отличную вечеринку, когда появляется возможность, — он подмигнул Саре. — К тому же, это был прекрасный шанс увидеть тебя. И должен признать, — его взгляд медленно скользнул по платью Сары. — Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно. Танну стоит почаще устраивать подобные сборища.

Райдер ухмыльнулась и с деланным безразличием облокотилась на стойку бара. Она знала, что фиолетовое бархатное платье удачно подчёркивало все изгибы её тела, а вырез, оголявший бока и спину всегда приковывал к себе внимание. Недаром она привезла его из Млечного Пути.

— Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, — отозвалась Сара, оценив внешний вид Видаля. То, что ему так шли классические костюмы, было попросту несправедливо. Рейес лишь рассмеялся.

— Ты всегда знаешь, как растопить моё сердце, Сара, — он отпил из стакана с виски, а затем поставил его на стойку и наклонился поближе к девушке. — И почему же ты стоишь здесь одна и скучаешь?

— Скрываюсь от Эдисон, — честно призналась девушка. — Она уже дважды за этот вечер пыталась вовлечь меня в подковёрные игры руководства… Так что я жду удачной возможности, чтобы сбежать отсюда.

— Если нужна помощь, то услуги лучшего контрабандиста в Элее к твоим услугам, — предложил Рейес.

— Думаешь, что сможешь тайком увести меня отсюда? — поинтересовалась Сара.

— Они даже глазом моргнуть не успеют, как мы окажемся далеко, в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, где никто нас не найдёт, — прошептал Рейес, а его рука скользнула по голой спине девушки. — Может, даже не в этой звёздной системе.

— Звучит ужасно заманчиво… — выдохнула в ответ Сара. — Но в чём подвох?

— Выкрасть Первопроходца на глазах всей верхушки Инициативы… Это будет мой самый ценный груз. Оплата должна быть соответствующей, — в его глазах загорелся огонь, который недвусмысленно давал понять, как именно он хотел, чтобы ему «заплатили».

— И ты думаешь, что справишься? — подначила его девушка.

— Это вызов, Райдер? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Что если я скажу, что да?

— Тогда, я скажу, что он принят.

Рейес отстранился и внезапно галантно предложил Саре руку. Она лишь удивлённо вскинула брови, но взяла его под руку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, когда они направились в самую гущу гостей.

— Ты мне веришь? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос

— Больше, чем, наверное, стоило бы, — хмыкнула Сара.

— Отлично. Тогда просто делай то же, что и я.

Они на удивление легко маневрировали между гостей, которые лишь провожали их любопытными взглядами, но не окликали, как это обычно случалось с Сарой в одиночестве. Затем, когда окружающие их люди вернулись к своим делам, Рейес, не отпуская руки Райдер, быстро провёл её в более тихую часть залы. А оттуда добраться до выхода не составило никакого труда. А самое главное, они не натолкнулись ни на кого из руководства Нексуса.

— Думаю, можно сказать, что миссия прошла успешно, — самодовольно заявил Рейес, когда они пробрались к небольшому, но пустынному алькову. — Так что насчёт оплаты?

Сара притянула его к себе за лацканы пиджака и с чувством поцеловала. Видаль тут же сгрёб её в охапку и прижал к стене, но девушка поспешила отстраниться.

— Считай, что это небольшая предоплата, — сказала она с усмешкой. — Остальное, когда доберёмся до более… укромного места.

— По рукам, — заявил Рейес.

Сара взяла его за руку и повела за собой к монорельсу, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до зоны стыковки. Увидев, куда они направляются, Рейес удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Ты и правда хочешь покинуть систему? — ухмыльнулся Рейес. — Мы всегда можем улететь на Кадару. Там тебя не будут искать.

— Именно там команда в первую очередь и будет меня искать, — отшутилась Сара. — Да и у меня в голове несколько иной пункт назначения… Куда более близкий.

— Это какой же?

— Буря сегодня всю ночь будет пустовать. Представь, корабль в нашем полном распоряжении…

— Что ты со мной творишь, женщина, — прорычал Рейес.

— То же, что и ты со мной… надеюсь, — усмехнулась Сара.

В этот момент монорельс остановился, и они, держась за руки, направились к Буре. Охранник, стоявший у пропуска на корабль, уже хотел задержать их, но, узнав Первопроходца, лишь выпрямился и не сказал ни слова. В конце концов, это был её корабль, и кто как не она имела право проводить на него людей.

Как только они поднялись на борт, то напряжение, всё это время витавшее в воздухе подобно электрическим разрядам во время грозы, наконец достигло своего пика. Кто сделал первый шаг было не ясно, но уже через мгновение они целовались так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь, при этом судорожно пытаясь найти дорогу до каюты Сары.

Они буквально ввалились в комнату, ни на секунду не прекращая страстный поцелуй, приглушавший сдавленные стоны, срывавшиеся с губ. Хотя их бы и так никто не услышал, ведь на корабле не было ни души. Рейес наконец оторвался от губ Сары и переключил всё своё внимание на её шею, столь удачно неприкрытую тканью или волосами.

— Рейес! — застонала она, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, когда его зубы сомкнулись над бешено бившейся жилкой, с силой прикусывая её. Он тут же провёл по раскрасневшейся коже языком, словно бы стараясь успокоить, но лишь вызвал новую порцию мурашек, пробежавших по спине девушки.

— Знала бы ты, как мне нравится, когда ты так произносишь моё имя, — прорычал он ей на ухо и тут же вжал в стену.

Сара вместо ответа снова нашла его губы, попутно стягивая не нужный теперь пиджак. Она хотела его прямо здесь и сейчас с какой-то почти звериной остервенелостью, которую Рейес полностью поддерживал. Но он не собирался позволять Саре удерживать инициативу, и после недолгой борьбы снова перехватил лидерство в поцелуе. Он не был нежным, наоборот — прекрасным в своей грубости и силе, лишая девушку возможности мыслить разумно.

Как только его пиджак оказался на полу, Рейес грубовато схватил Сару за ногу, закидывая её к себе на поясницу. Бархатная юбка её длинного платья задралась, оголяя белоснежную кожу. Сара прижалась к нему всем телом, и он почувствовал её жар даже сквозь ткань. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы довести его до безумия. Рядом с ней он терял голову, словно подросток.

Его пальцы скользнули за спину девушки и, проведя по вырезу, нашли ряд небольших пуговиц, удерживавших платье на месте. Дрожащими от желания он принялся их расстёгивать, тихо чертыхнувшись себе под нос.

Соблазн просто дёрнуть ткань и оторвать пуговки, которые бы тут со стуком рассыпались бы по полу, становился всё сильнее, но Сара оборвала подобный ход его мыслей.

— Если ты испортишь это платье… — с трудом выдохнула она, расстёгивая его рубашку и оставляя очередной засос у него на шее. — Я тебя… прибью.

Рейес хрипло рассмеялся и, укусив девушку за мочку уха, потёрся о неё своей выпуклостью. Сара отчаянно застонала и невольно дёрнула бёдрами в попытке продлить контакт.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что… ты выполнишь свою угрозу, mi alma, — пробормотал он. — Но раз ты так просишь…

Ещё немного провозившись с застёжкой, Рейес наконец смог расстегнуть последнюю пуговицу, но вместо того, чтобы стянуть платье с Сары, он неожиданно подхватил её под второе бедро, заставляя девушку крепко обхватить ногами его торс. Сара засмеялась, и это был самый прекрасный звук для его ушей. После её стонов, конечно.

Рейес пронёс её через комнату, но не уложил на кровать, а опустил на пол прямо у панорамного окна, из которого открывался прекрасный вид на стыковочную зону Нексуса. С той стороны их никто не мог увидеть, но мысль о подобной возможности невероятно заводила.

Видаль помог Саре снять с него рубашку и тут же принялся стягивать с неё платье. Ткань, облегавшая её тело словно перчатка, не хотела так просто сдавать свои позиции, но и Рейес не собирался отступать. Наконец платье оказалось у ног девушки. Сара перешагнула через него и довольно бесцеремонно отпихнула его в сторону. В любой другой момент Рейес не удержался бы и подколол её о том, что она сама не слишком-то заботится о своём платье, но сейчас всё его внимание было приковано тяжело дышавшей девушке, которая притягивала его не хуже магнита. 

Он снова поцеловал её, попутно избавившись и от белья, которое только мешало в данный момент. Оторвавшись от губ Сары, Рейес переключил своё внимание на её грудь. Он обхватил губами сосок, умело играясь с ним языком и заставляя девушку стонать от удовольствия. Сара запустила пальцы в его волосы, без остановки повторяя его имя, словно мантру.

Его рука скользнула по её плоскому животу вниз к лобку, ощущая как невольно напрягаются мышцы под практически невесомыми прикосновениями его пальцев. Одним уверенным движением он раздвинул ноги Сары, и через мгновение он нашёл то, что искал. Такая горячая и влажная, вздрагивавшая от его дразнящих ласк. Рейес взглянул на лицо Сары. Запрокинутая голова, закрытые от удовольствия глаза и широко раскрытый рот, с которого один за другим срывались стоны. Это была его Сара, которую он никогда и ни с кем не собирался делить.

— Рейес, пожалуйста, — пробормотала она, подаваясь навстречу его ласкам и буквально умоляя прекратить дразнить её. Ну и как он мог ей отказать?

Резким движением он ввёл в неё два пальца, сорвав с губ Сары громкий протяжный стон, и сразу задал резкий темп. Она встречала каждое его движение с рьяной готовностью, совершенно не стесняясь. И Рейесу это нравилось.

Но вместо того, чтобы довести Сару до оргазма, он внезапно убрал пальцы. Девушка разочарованно застонала и открыла глаза, чтобы понять, почему Рейес внезапно остановился. Она посмотрела на него затуманенными от желания глазами, а он лишь ухмыльнулся и с чувством принялся слизывать её влагу со своих пальцев.

— Рейес, — с трудом обратилась к нему Сара, всем телом опиравшаяся на холодную поверхность стекла.

— М-м-м?

— Даже не думай... я тебя никогда не прощу.

Рейес засмеялся. До чего же она была хороша в этот момент.

— Терпение, preciosa.

— Ты же знаешь… Терпение — не самая моя сильная сторона… когда дело касается тебя.

— Тогда скажи, чего именно ты хочешь, — он даже не пытался скрыть самодовольства в голосе.

— Рейес, чёрт бы тебя побрал… Трахни меня уже, — вырвалось у неё.

— Ну как я могу тебе отказать, когда ты так меня просишь, preciosa?

Он быстро и достаточно бесцеремонно разделался с брюками и бельём, и снова подошёл вплотную к Саре. Она тут же привлекла его к себе, грубо впиваясь в его губы. Он ответил с не меньшим рвением, напоминая, кто на самом держал ситуацию под контролем.

Он снова подхватил Сару под ягодицы и наконец вошёл в неё. Она застонала и впилась ногтями в его спину, заставляя тихо шипеть от короткой резкой боли, которая лишь добавляла остроты ощущениям.

Взгляд Рейеса метнулся на вид за окном. На всех этих людей, которые суетились в стыковочной зоне, и даже не подозревали, что происходило совсем рядом.

— Интересно… чтобы сказало руководство Нексуса, узнай они… что их образцовый Первопроходец трахается с Шарлатаном? — прошептал он на ухо Саре, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Девушка лишь застонала в ответ. Он ухмыльнулся. — Или все эти люди… так боящиеся нас, изгнанников.

— Боже… Рейес… Мне плевать, — простонала Сара, прижимаясь к нему так крепко, словно бы стремилась стать частью его. — Плевать, что они подумают… Только не останавливайся.

— Может, тогда стоило бы отыметь тебя прямо там, где любой мог увидеть? — выдохнул Рейес. — Чтоб все знали. Показать им, что ты моя.

Он впился губами в её шею, оставляя на ней очередной засос.

— Да, Рейес… Да. Твоя.

— Сара…

Она напряглась в его руках, словно натянутая струна, и со стоном обмякла. Он и сам был близок к разрядке, и пару толчков спустя его тоже настиг оргазм, накрывший его разум сладкой волной.

Немного отдышавшись, Рейес посмотрел на столь же приятно утомлённую и счастливую Сару. Она улыбнулась ему, когда он наконец поставил её на пол и, обвив руками шею, спрятала лицо где-то у него на груди. Он поцеловал её в макушку, а затем, подхватив под колени, понёс до постели, где они удобно устроились.

— Рейес?

— Что?

— Может, ты был и прав, — сказала Сара. — Танну и правда стоит устраивать праздники почаще… Хотя бы ради того, что происходит после них.

Рейес засмеялся и поцеловал её. Тут он был с ней полностью согласен.


End file.
